


How to Date Your Best Friend's Ex-Girlfriend

by Illusively (Hermia)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermia/pseuds/Illusively
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles isn't good with girls. He's even worse at dating girls (which is why he's never had an actual girlfriend in his entire life). But dating your (possibly former) best friend's werewolf hunter ex-girlfriend... that's in whole other tier of difficulty, one Stiles is more than ready to attempt.</p>
<p>Because if there's anyone worth the bloody nose and potential horrible, painful death, it's Allison Argent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Date Your Best Friend's Ex-Girlfriend

The look Allison gave him the moment he sat down was nearly enough to prompt Stiles to get back on his feet. It was a subtle why are you here? that wasn't offensive in the traditional way, but still stung. So he hadn't actually spoken to her more than twice since the beginning of their junior year. That wasn't so bad, right? He hadn't talked to her much the year before, and her grandpa had beaten the tar out of him.

Tapping his index fingers on his tray, he settled into the awkward curve of the plastic chair before opening his mouth. (To build suspense? To delay the inevitable crushing denial?) It was like ripping off a bandaid in a way. Except he was never good at that and ended up picking at it until his dad got frustrated and pulled the thing off himself.

Stiles' tongue darted out over his bottom lip. “Do you have a date to Homecoming?”

Even mid-sip, Allison's brows shot upwards. She set down the milk carton, and her eyebrows followed, flattening above a suspicious stare. “Why? Are you asking me to the dance?”

He shifted in the chair, lips pursed and eyes averted until he rolled a shoulder.

“Do you want me to ask you?”

But she wasn't having any of this toeing around the subject. Instead, Allison pulled herself up higher in her seat. Back straight, chin up and tilted in his direction... perfect hair pulled back away from her unfairly distracting jaw. Her lips were another matter entirely— “So did Scott say no?”

“... What?”

“I'm assuming I wasn't your first choice.”

There was a smile at the corner of her mouth. She was screwing with him.

“Uh... you were, actually? I was just gonna go stag, but since Scott and I haven't really been hanging out at all lately, I thought – well, maybe we could go together? You've probably got, like, ten guys waiting for an answer, but I was—”

“Why not?”

Stiles' eyes nearly bugged out of his head, and he gave a short laugh of disbelief. “Wait. Are you serious?”

Allison took another sip of milk. “We can talk about it during our free period? Jackson and Lydia wanted to go double with whoever ended up taking me, but I can tell her I'd rather be alone.” As soon as her voice lowered, it became casual again, a clipped, “She'll understand,” through a smile.

Adam's apple bobbing in a hard swallow, Stiles nodded quickly and turned towards his lunch. “Yeah, thanks.” He paused, fishing for what to do, his eyes darting around his plate as if it held an answer. Oddly enough, it did.

Picking up the flimsy plastic tray that held his brownie, he offered it to her with an unsure smile.

She took it. Broke it in two. Handed him the other half.

“Thanks.”

Stiles let out a sigh of relief.

That had been less painful than he'd expected.


End file.
